Love and Betrayal
by BethGreeneXCarlGrimes
Summary: Carl is kidnapped by The Governor when he is twelve and is trained to be a brutal murderer. The Governor wants control of The Prison but at the moment it is occupied by another group. He then sends Carl, now eighteen, out to spy on the group but what happens when he realises the group are actually his father and friends and finding love with his childhood friend Beth.
1. Preface

**ok so I decided to make a few changes to this fic, this idea came to me today while on my travels. It's not much of a change but doing this was the only way that it would work with what I have planned. Also Carl doesn't have his hat yet as I have an idea for that as well. **

**Preface**

**" **Carl come back, that's mine."

"come and get it Bethy." Carl replied to the blonde girl running after him, he was laughing playfully as he ran away, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I mean it, come back with my necklace, it's the only thing I have left of my mother" Beth begged as she ran after the young adventurous twelve year old.

"come and get it.. " Carl said in fits of giggles, he laid down on the grass not being able to move because of how much he was laughing. His sides where in pain, Beth hovered over him trying to open his hands up as he grasped down on the necklace, he lifted his free hand and pulled on one of her bunches making her cry in pain.

" why did you do that? " she said feeling the sting of where he had pulled her hair, "because it was funny…." Carl said smiling up to her.

Beth Greene was his best friend, they had known eachother since kindergarten and had been neighbours ever since. He had the biggest crush on her and wanted to tell her but he thought acting like this around her would give her the idea. To him she was perfect, her long blonde hair that today where in two bunches, her pale skin that never seemed to catch the sun, her blue eyes that sparkled.

But Carl's playful flirting was interrupted by a chilling scream, I scream that was that chilling it gave Carl Goosebumps, Beth turned to look at where the scream had come from, "I think it came from the front" Beth replied as the two kids ran to see what the noise was.

Beth's father Hershel grabbed his daughter as they ran to the front, "no Bethy don't go out there, you don't want to see." Hershel explained with a comforting whisper.

What Carl saw would probably and would almost haunt him for the rest of his life.

It was happening, it was really happening, Rick Grimes frantically drove his Car through the Streets of Georgia, Atlanta, crowds and crowds of people ran around, some trampled over others the smaller people being the main victims.

He was worried, not about the crowds of people trying frantically to get away but he was worried he wouldn't get to his wife and son in time.

Lori and Carl were making their way into town, their street had already been invaded, and their friendly neighbour had already been bitten and was now a Walker.

"mom, what is going on? I saw Mrs Mitchell die, she was bitten by that horrible man and then she died and she got up…" Carl was scared, he was confused, Lori hugged her son, he was only twelve and had no idea what was going on.

"just keep walking Carl, don't look back" Lori said trying to keep as calm as she could.

"mom… where is Beth and Hershel? " he asked frantically looking around for his friend, he still had her necklace clutched in his hand, he would never loose this.

"they will be fine, just keep walking" she replied to him, her instinct was to get her son away from all this.

The town was overrun with the un-dead, walking around just eating anybody that got in their path, Carl even witnessed a father rip is own wife open, his mother pulled him towards her trying to shield his eyes from seeing the disturbing sights.

Rick pulled over, he got out his car and began looking for his wife and son, Rick was a sheriff and been on duty when he had seen a group of walkers making their way towards him. At first he had thought it was just a group of people making their way to a fancy dress party or something that was until his partner Shane had been bitten, Rick had got into his car not believing what he had seen. He thought it had been some sort of trick, that was until his watched his friend rise again but not alive but as a walker. Rick had driven forward full speed and knocked them all down, Shane had held on to the bonnet of the car but the life had left him all he wanted was to kill Rick.

Rick could not bear the thought of seeing his family like that, he had to get them out of here, but looking for them in this crowd was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Blood, blood everywhere, Carl could not take it in anymore, he had played this type of stuff on his games console but now experiencing it real life seemed like some sort of nightmare. Carl fell over a body, the body was motionless so he guessed they had been killed, "Carl!" Lori screamed as the body began to stare, making a horrible sound, the body slowly began to rise until a bullet was fired right through the head of the walker.

"I got you son" a man's voice said, Carl was picked up, he looked up to see a man staring down at him, he had an eye patch, "you were almost walker food then" he replied, Carl looked around his mother was gone, "mom, mom, mom!" he shouted frantically, "come with me, we will find your mother" the man said, thinking Carl could trust him he suddenly found himself being silenced as the man's hand went over Carl's mouth, next thing everything went black.

Lori cried with worry, she had lost Carl, walkers were all around the place, "Carl! Carl!" she screamed, Rick found her, "Lori" Rick shouted, "oh my god thank god, I lost Carl, he was there one minute then gone the next" she cried frantically, "we will find him" Rick replied.

Carl woke up, his head hurt, his vision was still blurry. He had no idea where he was, he sat and looked around he was in some sort of room, it had brown and white walls with nothing more than a bed that he was laying on.

The door opened and the man with the eye patch walked in, "where am I? who are you? Where is my mum and dad?" Carl asked.

"it's okay you are safe, what is your name?" he asked

"Carl" he replied, he was still groggy but he remembered some things, the man smiled at him.

"well Carl, welcome to Woodbury, you may call me The Governor, although I do bring bad news, your parents are dead"


	2. Chapter 1

**I have also altered this chapter as well there isn't much change to this one other than Beth's involvement in Carl's life.**

Chapter 1

Carl drew his gun, he shot twice in a row, perfect shot, he smirked with amusement at the dead walker that lay by his feet.

"good job son, you are getting really good at this, my best soldier there is here" the Governor said with a smirk, he patted Carl on the back, Carl tensed up, a snarl forming at the side of his mouth.

Carl was now eighteen, he had been taught with guns and weapons since he was twelve and now he could hit a target from miles away. He had been trained to be a soldier of the apocalypse, everybody was scared of Carl, he had cold eyes which almost made him look like he never blinked. If anybody uninvited came in Woodbury he would shoot them on the spot, he was a cold blooded murderer and that was how the Governor had trained him to be.

"you can't trust anybody from the outside world, they will take over your home and destroy you, you just gotta kill them" the Governor would tell him, so that is what Carl did.

"hey Carl, gotta little job for you, I am sure you will enjoy it" the Governor said, Carl turned to look at him, even sometimes the Governor felt manipulated by him but he thrived on this, "you want me to kill more of them shitfaces out there or any asshole's you got tied up in your place you want me to blow their brains out" Carl said holding his gun towards the Governor.

"not exactly but I do need you to go on a brutal killing spree, if necessary but these people have been pissing me off for months now, see they have this Prison and they all made comfy little homes in there, I asked them nicely to surrender but no, they decided to attack me and my people, but I came up with a genius plan, how could they say no to a wandering eighteen year old, that's where you come into it my boy" he said with a grin, Carl tilted his head his eyes full of rage and hunger to spill some more blood, "okay, I'm listening" Carl replied.

"listen closely, I want you to go out there and get in that Prison somehow, they are all reasonable people so I think you should have no problem getting in, put your charm on as well, make them like you, think you can do that?" the Governor asked, Carl stared at him, a grin forming, "then what do I do when I get in? kill them all one…. by ….. one" he said as he pretended to shoot with his gun, "no, no because I am giving them chance to surrender, what I need you to do is find out what they are planning, you go in the Prison and you befriend the group, don't tell them where you are from or anything, you are just somebody who is out living on their own and that you would like to join them. Can you do that Carl?" the Governor asked looking down at Carl.

"of course, you can count on me, I won't let you down" Carl replied with a fierce tone.

"that's my boy, now I need you to prepare, I need you in there as soon as possible, come with me" the Governor said.

Carl followed him, he took him to his truck, "right I am going to leave you somewhere near the Prison, we will observe for a while, somebody is bound to leave, then I will create an ambush and send the walkers, what you need to do is jump in and shoot them all, understand" the Governor said to him, Carl grinned, "yeah sure, you know killing things is what I do" he replied.

**Prison**

"hey, could our Beth go out with Michonne today, she wants to ride the horse? " Hershel asked, "well it is fine with me, as long as you are okay with it" Rick replied as he packed the Car up for him and Daryl to go out on a run for supplies. "sure, I trust Michonne will look after her, she is a great addition to the group, as for me I am going to do a little gardening" Hershel said turning around to make his way over to the crops they had been growing, Beth approached her dad smiling sweetly, " hey daddy, was Rick okay about it? I really want to go Horse riding, I haven't done it since I was twelve". Hershel smiled at her accordingly, "he said it is fine, just please, I don't mean to talk to you like a little girl as I know you are seventeen now but please stay in Michonne's sight, you are not fully trained to kill lots of walkers at once, you know that don't you Bethy" Hershel said to her, Beth was after all his youngest daughter, his other daughter Maggie was a mature woman now and was an expert at slaying Walkers but Beth was a little more vulnerable and had not done as much training, she had spent most of her time been more of the babysitter for Rick's daughter Judith, after the death of Lori Rick had a breakdown so it had been up to the others to make sure Judith was cared for, while the other's had gone out finding food and supplies Beth had looked after Judith, now four years old Judith was learning fast with Beth's help. But today Carol had volunteered to be babysitter for the day to let Beth go out.

Rick doted on Judith, she was really all the family he had left, he had lost his wife during childbirth five years ago then two years before that he had lost his son, Beth had heard Rick crying a lot in his cell crying out for Carl, Beth often thought about her childhood friend and what may of become of him. Rick always tried to hold on to the fact that Carl was still out there alive and well but probably miles away with a different family who had adopted him.

" well me and Daryl are off out on a run, stay safe everybody, and you be careful out there Beth, don't go too far" Rick said to Beth as he gave her a hug, she was practically like a daughter to him and was grateful for everything she did during his breakdown. " don't worry, I won't go far, besides Michonne won't let me" Beth replied, "you got that right little lady, are you ready to go" Michonne said appearing behind them holding her hand to give Beth a hand up onto her horse. "Right we shouldn't be too long, good luck out there Rick and stay safe, you and Daryl." Michonne said with a smile. Everybody had come to the conclusion that Michonne was in love with Rick but nobody said anything and just to let things run their course.

The gates opened for Michonne and Beth to leave, and soon they were on their way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 3 be sure to look at my previous chapters as I have altered them slightly :)**

Chapter 3

Carl and The Governor watched from a safe distance, Carl could see the Prison in the distance. He spotted a car leaving through the gates and then two people on horseback leave straight after them.

"this is going to be a piece of cake, they are all leaving, can't we just claim it as ours now? " Carl asked with an evil grin forming. The Governor looked at his soldier with a smirk, " not yet, I want to play a little game with them first, I need to know where their weak spots are, and to dispose of all their weapons so they can't fight back when I ambush them, it's all up to you, you are my best soldier, you are like a son to me, don't ever forget that Carl." he explained to him. Carl stared into his eyes, understanding what he had to do.

"I know, and as I said I won't let you down, and if one of them tries' anything or to stop me I will shoot them on the spot, scouts honour." Carl replied with a snarl.

" that's my boy, oh looks like somebody is coming our way, the one's on horseback" the Governor said proudly.

Michonne and Beth approached the open part of the outside where they could stay for a while, "now Beth you need to be careful, don't go too far and I will wait here for you" Michonne said. Beth gave her a reassuring nod before she wandered off a little further from their spot.

Beth had not seen the outside much in a while so the feeling of the fresh forest air in her lungs felt great. But remembering that there was no such thing as fresh air anymore and that it was just infected with the infection it just made Beth feel like shoe couldn't breathe. She continued to wander to find a good spot to take the horse into a gallop but didn't want to wander too far away from Michonne.

The Governor and Carl were taunting Walkers to follow them, both smiling with glee, " yeah come on, follow us, that's right, we have some fresh meat for you." Carl replied as he walked backwards, blood running down his hand where he has cut a gash to attract the Walkers. They stalked after them with no purpose other to rip them apart.

"that's good, you're doing great, now go son, do me proud and never forget that I love you like you are my own." The governor smirked at him, Carl smirked back with an evil glint in his eye leading them in the direction of Michonne and Beth.

Beth was making her way back to her and Michonne's meeting place when she heard the familiar gurgling noise of the walkers.

She looked around not being able to tell where they were coming from, the noise getting closer, she had a gun but Rick had once told her to try not to use a gun and to try and kill them with knives or sharp objects that would pierce their brains. Guns would attract more walkers as when the shots were fired it would attract attention and more walkers would turn up. Suddenly the horse raised up on his back legs with a panicking sound as a group of walkers appeared from behind the trees.

"whoa easy boy, easy" Beth said trying to calm the horse but he kept panicking and eventually Beth was thrown from his back and landed on the floor with a hard thud. She hit her head on something hard as she landed, figuring it was probably a rock or something. The horse was still in a spooked state the walkers were trying to go after him but he eventually managed to turn and run away which left Beth their main meal target. She tried to get up to but her head was spinning, her vision was blurry and everything around her was moving. I feeling of nausea came over her as her head ached. She managed to look behind her with the walkers getting closer, she touched the back of her head, it was wet and sticky and as she took her fingers away blood was all over them. The smell of her blood was attracting the walkers, this was it she was dead, vulnerable just like her dad had said, she reached out to grab her gun as the walkers got closer, she knew she would not be able to aim straight as she couldn't see straight. Suddenly as a walker came down towards her she heard a shot and the walkers fell on her dead, a few other shots were heard and they began to crumble to the ground one by one. Michonne had found her and maybe she was saved but then she somehow had a foggy image that Michonne didn't own a gun and she would be taking them down with her sword.

When all the walkers where eventually dead Beth lifted her aching head, she saw a figure stood a little bit of a distance away from her, he was average height and was holding out a gun, they began to walk towards her, her head was to fuzzy too take his full image in, "Rick?" she whispered before darkness took over her and everything went black.

The adrenaline that was going through Carl right now was a rush, after every walker was dead he spun his gun around his finger before putting it back in his holster. He saw what appeared to be a young girl laid on the ground, he could see signs of blood near where her head was so he guessed that she had some kind of injury. He walked over to her briskly, he figured that she was probably one of them from the Prison, he was about to speak to her when she spoke first, it was only in a small whisper, "Rick?" she said. That name somehow rung a bell in Carl's mind, somewhere deep down inside he knew that name but could not quite grasp where from. The girl shortly passed out afterwards, she wasn't dead because he could see her chest rising as she breathed slow breaths.

He knelt down beside her scooping her up into his arms, she was weightless in his arms, her body limp.

He carried her towards where he had seen the Prison, he was suddenly taken aback by a woman with a sword, she held the sword in front of her with aggression in her eyes.

"whoa I mean no harm, I just found this girl back there, she was almost bitten by a group of walkers, I took them all out but she is hurt, can you help us?" Carl asked in a panicked tone. He had learnt how to manipulate people and how to get them to trust him, the woman glared at him, he almost felt intimidated by her, " give her too me" the woman ordered him. Carl immediately handed the girl over to her backing away he took out his guns from his holster and laid it on the ground putting his hands up in the air. The woman stared at his hand noticing the cut on it, "what happened to you? your hand is cut." She questioned him. Carl didn't move from the spot he was in, "I cut it on a car window, I was hiding from the walkers on the road not far from here and I sliced my hand open, then I ran and it must of attracted their attention as I was bleeding out." Carl explained, he kept a poker face. He knew the woman was questioning him, trying to read his mind through his facial expressions but she wasn't breaking him, not now especially to the fact that he had just begun.

" alright, follow me I will get one of our group to fix your hand up then you shall be on your way, but for the time being I will keep your gun, do you have anything else on you weapon wise." the woman asked staring him down, "search me." Carl replied, she looked at him coldly, this woman was more manipulating then he probably was and knew that their relationship was not going to be good.

"alright, walk " the woman said fiercely to him as she led him to the Prison, Carl was keeping a straight face but inside he was laughing, he knew the Governor would be watching them from a distance with a smirk on his face saying "that's my boy".


End file.
